The tradition is that a parent hides a tooth just lost by a child, underneath its pillow. That parent then reclaims the tooth while the child is asleep and leaves some `gift` in its place, on behalf of the `tooth fairy`. There have been tooth-shaped pillows, but not a doll with wings, pouch and wand as an actual child-playing doll, within the tooth fairy fantasy.